


Tainted Love

by Ukume94



Series: Tainted Love [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Animated GIFs, Blood, Eventual Smut, F/M, NSFW, Negan Being Negan (Walking Dead), Sexy Negan (Walking Dead), Song Lyrics, nervous reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-03 05:42:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15812580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ukume94/pseuds/Ukume94
Summary: Tainted Loveby Marilyn MansonGifs not mine, found them through Google.





	Tainted Love

**Author's Note:**

> [Tainted Love](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cRCOclPIGHc) by Marilyn Manson
> 
> Gifs not mine, found them through Google.

Today had been a long hard day, first you had woken up to the sound of the dead groaning outside your door. Then after having to get up and kill them one by one; you had to start your day looking for more food.

You made sure to use the deads blood to mask your own smell, cutting them open and smeared their blood on your clothes and skin. Finally happy with the way you looked you decided to head out and search for more canned goods.

After finding more canned goods in empty homes, grabbing a book for some spare reading. You sit on a couch in a abandon house eating stale crackers, drinking sips of your water to make sure you have enough for the travels back.

Deciding enough was enough you get up from the couch to make your way back to the small shack you call home. Placing your backpack on, tightening it up in case you have to run an any moment. You grab your knife and hammer and head outside.

Normally you would walk through the woods just in case someone were to follow you but because you haven't seen one single person in weeks you decide to just walk the streets.

While walking you find a small rock, for fun you kick it a bit as if it were a soccer ball. You bore easily with the game so you decide to start humming a song.

While humming you find yourself starting to sing the song out loud. As if you were a rock star you walk into the middle of the street with your air guitar for your solo.

Grabbing the invisible microphone you lift it to your lips and begin to sing with all your heart.

_Don't touch me please_

_I cannot stand the way you tease_

_I love you though you hurt me so_

You start to approach three large trucks. Knowing no one was in the adandoned trucks you continue singing.

_Now I'm going to pack my things and go_

_Tainted Love, Tainted love_

_Touch me baby, Tainted love_

"Well shit, looks like we have a rock star walking around." A man says opening the passenger door of the last truck you passed by.

You jump in fear of the surprise of another person around. Taking your hammer into your hand you tighten your grip waiting to see where he was.

"Pretty good." He adds the sound of him jumping down to the ground. "What did you think Simon?"

"Excellent singing voice." Another man says from behind the man's voice.

"Uh." You say taking a few steps backwards in fear of more men.

How many men did this guy travel with? As if they heard you ask all the doors to the trucks open, men after men climb out of the trucks.

A man walk out from behind the first truck, wearing a black leather jacket, red scarf and carrying a baseball bat.

"Whoa." You say to yourself while the man stops in front of you.

"Well fuck. If you wouldn't have been singing like you were, the way you're fucking looking I would have had my men kill you." He smiles moving his baseball bat from off his shoulder and pointing it towards you.

You widen your eyes realizing the baseball bat has barbed wire around it.

"Don't be afraid of Lucille. She's not going to hurt you doll." He smirks. "Not after that performance."

"What do you want us to do with her?" A man asks slowly walking behind the man in leather.

"I know what I'd like to do with her." Another man says from around the other vehicle.

"What the fuck was that?" The man with the baseball bat asks. He moves closer towards the middle of the street where you're still standing. His eyebrows furrow together in anger.

He looks to everyone of his men and waits. No one answers

"I know for fucking sure I'm not hearing shit, now if one of you fuckers doesn't man up and own up to their god damn comment I'm gonna start swinging Lucille around."

A man walks up his face pale with fear. "I said it." He says his voice quivering.

The man with the bat turns and looks to you. "You see that doll, my men come when I tell them too. Come here Brian." He says to the man shaking.

Brian walks up towards the man with the bat, grabbing him by the back of his jacket he leads him in front of you.

"What are you-" You start but stop once Brian is face to face with you.

"Apologize to. Wait, doll I didn't get your name." He says leaning to the side from behind Brian.

"(Y/N)." You answer. He grins to you liking that you answered him right away.

"Hi (Y/N). I'm Negan." He looks away from you back to the back of Brian's head. "Apologize to (Y/N) for your comment." He says pushing him closer towards you.

You eye Brian, his fear still plastered across his face.

"I'm sorry." He whispers.

"What was that? The others in the back couldn't hear you."

"I'm sorry." He repeats louder this time while looking to you.

"Why?" Negan asks lifting an eyebrow.

"Because I'm not supposed to talk like that to a lady."

Negan throws him to the side. Watching the man fall to the ground with a thud.

"You're God damn right. That wasn't so fucking hard now was it?" He asks the man while he tries to get up from the ground.

"No." He grunts running to the back.

"Sorry about that doll. I still have some assholes that need training." He looks back eyeing Brian before turning back towards you. "I hope he didn't ruin your day too much."

You shake your head softly looking to Negan placing your hammer back on your belt.

"Thank you." You whisper wanting to make sure he knows you appreciate what he just did for you.

"You're very welcome doll." He smiles liking you more and more.

"Tell me (Y/N), where were you headed?" He asks taking a step towards you.

You didn't know if you should tell the truth or make something up quickly. If you told him you're headed back to your small home maybe he would follow you there. If you create something maybe he'd read through the lie.

He did do something very nice for you a few seconds ago, what was the worst that could happen?

"I was headed back to my small shack." You answer making sure it was quiet enough so only he heard it.

"You're living in a shack?" He asks leaning towards you placing his bat Lucille over his shoulder.

"Yes." You answer nodding your head.

"Well shit. Lucky you ran into us, how about we take you back to The Sanctuary."

"That's what you called your group?" You ask feeling a little more like yourself.

"Safe haven for most, threat for the others. You my dear will be living like a queen." He smiles.

"Why is that?" You ask.

"Cause I like ya. I want to make sure you're safe and fed instead of having to scavenge like you were obviously doing today."

He's offering you a place to live, sleep and be merry. If you were to decline you would go back to the small shack and have to fend for themselves. If you were to accept would that Brian guy bother you again?

We're you going to be the only woman there?

"So, what is it doll?" He asks.

"Are there other women in The Sanctuary?" You ask feeling a bit out numbered.

He chuckles before licking his bottom lip. "Yeah doll. We have women and children there."

You look to the other men behind Negan seeing Brian watching you.

"Would that Brian guy bother me?"

Negan turns around quickly using his index finger in a come hither way to Brian.

"Brian, Brian, Brian. You made a bad God damn impression on (Y/N) which I don't like all too well. Listen to me cause I will not fucking say it again." He grabs Brian from the collar of his shirt. "You fucking come near her, look at her or fucking speak about her I'll fucking iron your disgusting perverted face. Am I fucking clear?"

"Yes sir."

"Fuck off." He shouts throwing him back before turning towards you. "Answer your question doll?"

My God, the man may be a bit rough around the edges but he's damn sexy. He knows what he wants and how he wants it. He's not afraid to speak his mind or tell it like it is.

What you've seen of him he's very respectful to women, which has always been a plus for you.

He's older like a fine wine, damn it if you didn't get a taste soon you'll explode.

Nodding you smirk towards him. "Okay, take me to The Sanctuary." You answer with a small smile.

"Hell yes. You're gonna love it there." He says placing his gloved hand at the bottom of your back as he leads you towards the large truck. 

* * *

 The truck pulls into a large gated warehouse, tall wire fences filled with the dead on chains and tied to the fence.

"Welcome to The Sanctuary doll." Negan says opening the truck door once the truck stops. He climbs out of the truck, lending his hand to you. He helps you climb down the truck.

"It's. It's bigger than I thought." You exclaim looking around as he leads you up the stairs through the doors and inside the building.

While Negan and you walk down the stairs you realize people working in the warehouse get down on their knees as if he were a king.

"Follow me doll." He turns towards you while he grabs your hand.

"Where are we going?" You ask looking away from the other people on their knees.

He doesn't answer as he takes you through and up the stairs to an area with rooms.

He leads you into a large bedroom, red sheets draped on the bed. Dark brown dressers and a desk facing a window.

"Is this your room?" You ask in wonder.

"You don't miss a thing do ya?" He smiles.

"Well it's nicer then the other rooms we passed. It's more homey and that room leads to a nice living room. So no don't miss too much." You answer.

"Damn, I couldn't get ya to talk in the truck. Now you're going on and on." You lift an eyebrow before walking farther into the room, checking out every little detail.

You walk towards the desk noticing a book laying to the side. A small smile reaches your lips.

"To kill a mockingbird, good choice." You look up noticing Negan watching you.

He smiles nodding while you continue to walk around the room. Seeing another door, you turn the knob and open it slowly.

He didn't protest so it couldn't be anything to serious. Peeking inside you notice a bathroom.

"Holy shit, does it work?" You ask turing around in surprise. You didn't want to get your hopes up for a shower, just in case it doesn't work.

"Hell yeah it does doll." He smiles walking inside the room. He looks down towards you. "I know a shower would be a fucking dream come true for you. I don't mind if you use it, just make it quick doll. Save warm water for me later." He smiles.

"Warm water." You could jump up and down with excitment but keep it tamed in front of him.

"You're going to need clean clothes. Let's see, size 5?" You turn with a smirk.

"You must know you're way around the ladies." You smile noticing him smile along with you.

"I got an eye for the sexy ones." He winks before walking out of the room to get you something else to wear.

You smile as you close the bathroom door and undress quickly. The smell of the horrendous geeks blood caked onto your clothes, skin and hair.

Climbing into the shower you let the water wash over you, a large smile on your face as you finally take your first real shower.

You wash up, feeling clean, hair squeaky while running your fingers through it under the waterfall of warm water.

You never knew you would miss the littlest things after the end of the world.

Happy with everything, you turn off the water and pull the shower curtain back.

Your smile fades when you realize you forgot a damn towel.

He had one towel in the bathroom, but knowing it was his own towel would be a little weird.

Climbing out of the shower you take a step towards the door. Peeking out you notice the room is empty, clean clothes laying on the bed along with a a towel and a variety of underpants.

You silently prepare yourself before opening the door wide enough for you to walk out, you tip toe not wanting to leave wet foot prints all over the wooden floors.

Getting closer to the bed you notice movement from the corner, looking up Negan is sitting at his desk. His back facing you.

You hault in your tracks, why in the he'll didn't you look in the corner?

You silently swear knowing you have grab that damn towel before he notice, you take another step to the bed to find the floor squeaking under your foot.

Shit.

Negan turns around noticing you dive to the bed, grabbing the towel you cover as much of yourself as you possibly can.

"Damn girl, I've never seen someone move that quick before." He chuckles.

You lay on the bed breathing a little heavily. "Do I get the gold?" You ask with a blush upon your face.

He licks his bottom lip and smile. 

"Gold for the (Y/H/C) beauty." He says before standing and making his way slowly towards the bed.

You wrap the towel around you making sure not to get the bed wet, you move to stand and stick your hand out towards him.

"Thank you Negan for letting me shower, and for the clean clothes."

He smiles down towards you. "You're God damn welcome sweetheart." He takes your hand into his large gloved one and shakes it gently.

"I saved you enough warm water by the way. It was tempting to stay in there. I haven't taken a real shower in. I don't know how long."

"I'm happy you enjoyed it. You smell a hell of a lot better and can I say you're even more fucking hotter then I thought you were." He winks down towards you.

Your cheeks begin to warm up, you pull your hand out of his grasp and start backing up slowly.

"You don't have to be shy kitten, it's just a compliment."

You grasp onto your towel for dear life, quickly grabbing the clean clothes and grabbing for the pink thong. You smile still feeling even more nervous that he know what kind of panties you prefer wearing.

"Thanks." You whisper wanting to melt into the floor and out of this room.

He chuckles taking another step towards you. "You're very shy and sweet. Not like some other girls."

"Is that a bad thing?" You ask.

"No, I like that." He says eye fucking you as you stand by the bathroom doorway. 

* * *

 You knew three thing for sure. 1, you were more then welcome to stay here in The Sanctuary. 2, you didn't have to fight for your life anymore. 3, Negan has a thing for you.

Before the virus hit you were a nobody to anyone, the girl people never had crushes on. You just felt like you were there.

Never in your right mind did you think a man like Negan would like you, maybe it was the fact that you were a woman during the end of the world thing or maybe he really did like you for you.

The only way to find out was to try and get to know him, he seems like a really cool guy.

He looks open to anything, why not try and talk to him.

Changing into the clean clothes you open the door finding the room empty.

Where did he go?

You walk out of the bathroom holding the dirty clothes by just your finger tips. The bedroom door opens, a woman walking inside.

"Oh hello."

"So it is true, he did find another woman." She says crossing her arms across her chest.

"Uh, actually it would be more like I accidentally crossed him."

"So have you slept with him yet?" She asks.

"What?"

"He's not just going to open his door not expecting to get laid."

"He was just being nice."

"No honey he wasn't, he wants to get inside your pants." She says.

"How do you know that?" You ask fewling a bit agitated with the woman's attitude towards you.

"Cause I was like you once, hell me and the other six of his wives." She says rolling her eyes.

"Come again?"

"Yeah, Negan has tons of wives. I'm one of them and I bet you a million bucks he's going to ask you to be his eighth wife."

The hell? So he really didn't like you for you. Okay, he is just wanting to be with you because you are a woman while at the end of the world.

"Sherry, what the hell are you doing in my room?" Negan asks walking inside noticing you eyeing him from across the room.

"Just saying hi. Right." She turns towards you lifting an eyebrow.

"Yeah, she's very nice and truthful."

"Sherry, get out of here." He says looking to Sherry with all seriousness.

She walks out of the room leaving it with just the two of you.

"What did she tell you?" He asks.

You place the dirty clothes in your finger tips on the bed not really caring about impressing him any longer.

"Everything. She's a keeper." You answer giving a half smile.

"Then you know that doesn't change the way I feel about you."

You scrunch your eyebrows together and shake your head.

"It does for me. I'm not that kind of girl Negan."

"I know you're not and that's why I fucking like you. You've got a good head on your shoulders."

"Well that makes one of us." You spat out starting to walk past him but his large hand pull you back in front of him.

"Listen (Y/N), I brought you here to live like a queen. Never have to fend for yourselve again and run from those undead sons of bitches. I did that, I made that happen. Don't you think I need a little pay back?"

"You're right. You did a good thing, go ahead and give yourself a pat on the back." You answer sarcastically. "Cause that's all you'll be getting from me." You add walking past him and out of the room.

"(Y/N)." He says your name while you walk down the hall.

Turing around you see Negan watching you as you walk away.

 How could he think what he's doing with all those women was okay?

You don't like the fact that you're going to be another notch on his belt.

It just doesn't sit well with you.

Walking out from the hall and down the stairs you see all the others in The Sanctuary working.

If you weren't going to be one of his whores then maybe you could find a job like the others.

Going down the stairs you look for someone who looks to be in charge of working around the warehouse.

You find yourself next to a larger woman with a clip board, watching some of the others working.

She turns noticing you watching her.

"Can I help you?" She asks her voice sounding a little harsher then you pictured.

"Are you in charge of the working area here?" You ask.

"Why, you looking for a job?" She asks.

"I am."

"Aren't you a little pretty to be working in the warehouse?"

"Aren't you being a little picky about who should work where they want, maybe I should go and have a nice chat with Negan."

Her face goes pale at his name being mentioned.

"That wouldn't be necessary. Welcome to the team. What are your strengeths and weaknesses?"

"I'm good at cooking, cleaning, organizing. I've been outside these walls longer then you probably have so I also know how to fight, shoot and scavenge for goods. You tell me where you want me and I'll be your girl."

She nods her head and eyes one of the man who was with Negan earlier today.

"I'm going to have you talk with Simon, he can find you a place to work." She says walking towards Simon as he approaches.

You stand behind her while she talks to him about you. You wait patiently, looking around the room you notice Negan at the top of the stairs watching you.

You look away once Simon walks towards you, his hand reaching out towards you. You take it as he starts shaking it slowly.

"Aren't you supposed to be with Negan?" He asks keeping his eyes on you.

"Supposed to be but decided not to be." You give him a fake smile.

Simon turns eyeing Negan from across the room.

"Let me talk to the boss before I decide anything else." He replies glancing towards you before you nod your head in agreement.

He walks off making his way towards Negan.

You stare at Negan while Simon makes his way towards him. If he declines your offer then maybe coming here wasn't the best decision.

You would have to find a way out.

Simon finally reaches Negan, his eyes still lingering on you while Simon talks to him about you.

You look around the large room, seeing others working. How long do these people have to work?

You notice an older woman sewing up some clothes.

Do they make them feel welcomed or are they treated like shit?

You turn when you head Negan's deep voice curse.

His eyes meet yours again, this time you can tell he's thinking.

Keeping your eyes on him, you make sure to let him know that you're serious. You don't want to stay in this place being a "supposed to be wife" and have people including Negan watching your every move while you just live there in The Sanctuary.

If you don't do something you'll go stir crazy.

Negan turns around clutching Lucille tightly in his hand while talking to Simon.

Simon nods before heading down towards you, his eyes meeting yours while he walks to you.

"So what's the diagnosis?" You ask.

He stops in front of you, his eyes roamning your body.

"Eyes up here." You growl.

He looks into your eyes before nodding.

"He said you can be a Savior like us. Congrats new girl. You're going to be feared, hated and shot at. Be prepared. Also Negan wanted me to tell you once you're a savior you're off his list."

"Works for me." You answer giving Negan a thumbs up from across the room.

He pressed his lips together before he walked away and out of the room.

* * *

Months go by while you've gone along with The Saviors, you've watched the way some of the other women Saviors acted and decided not to be like them. They were very butch and bitchy, which you don't like to be unless someone deserves it.

You keep to yourself and do what you're told even though you don't agree with it. Keeping your opinions to yourself you've been successful with becoming a Savior for the most part.

Today after your run with the other groups you were all told to head back to The Sanctuary for a talk with the boss.

Negan hasn't spoken to you since that day in his room, in all honesty you haven't seen him.

You and the others walk into The Sanctuary walls, you follow instructions to get on your knees while Negan walks in. Negan stands with a man sitting on a chair.

"What's going on?" You ask one of the fellow Saviors.

"Shut up and just watch." They whisper.

Negan looks around to all the men in the room.

"I had a conversation with my wife earlier, finding out that Brian has in fact not only made a move on my wife but stuck his dirty dick inside of her. I have a rule that everyone knows. What is that one rule?"

"Follow the rules." Everyone in the room says together like a cult would do.

You look around in surprise.

"Why?" He asks.

"The rules keep us alive." Everyone answers.

You furrow your eyebrows together never having heard this rule before or getting the memo of having to learn this cult like shit.

"That's God damn right. Brian you spineless snake, I fucking told you to keep away from all my wives. You never listen and for that you're going to be punished, lucky for you Lucille isn't thirsty today but I am in the mood for some ironing." He smiles eyeing Brian from his chair.

"Please don't. I'm sorry."

"It's too late for that Brian." He replies.

Simon walks up with a large pair of black gloves, Negan makes his way towards the large fire pit made for burning wood and large items.

He pulls on his gloves as he grabs the iron that's hanging from above the flames.

He walks towards Brian a smile on his face. "Brian you are not sentenced to death but to live with your guilt. Everyday when you look at your face in the mirror you'll remember how fucking stupid you are." He says.

You feel your stomach begin to turn knowing he was going to use the sizzling hot iron on Brian's face.

Negan moves making sure all of us get a good view while he places the iron on Brian's face. The sound and smell hit you like a tidal wave.

You feel a gag try to escape but keep it in until you leave. You need to make sure you don't throw up.

Brian screams loudly until he passes out, Negan pulls the iron back slowly. The sight of his skin dripping and stretching as if it were hot caramel was the last straw.

You gag feeling your stomach lurch.

Taking deep breaths you try to keep it in.

"Take the fucking bastard away from me." He shouts to some of The Saviors.

"That is what you'll get if you fuck one of my damn wives. You even look at them I'll fucking pour gasoline on your God damn bodies and torch you." He shouts making sure everyone knows he was serious.

"Get back to work!" He shouts to everyone.

They start getting up off their knees and heading back. You stand quickly noticing Negan turning, his eyes landing on you in the middle of the other Saviors.

 You start to head out until Negan calls you by name.

You turn slowly, his wife Sherry still standing behind him.

"Yes boss?" You ask.

Negan turns around noticing her eyeing the both of you.

"Fuck off Sherry." He growls in anger.

She eyes Dwight from across the room before walking off.

Negan starts towards you, his eyes examining your face making sure your paying attention.

"Walk with me, I have a few things to talk to you about." He starts as he walks ahead of you.

You follow close behind watching the others disperse in the room.

"What do you want to talk about boss?" You ask as Negan starts towards the stairs.

"I've noticed you have taken to your job well. I'm very impressed."

"Thank you." You smile feeling proud of yourself.

You follow Negan as you both walk up the stairs and into the hallway toward his room.

"Simon has told me good things about you. You're a hard worker and do everything you're told."

"Want to make sure the other know the saviors are serious about what they do." You reply.

He smiles liking your answer.

"I couldn't have said it any fucking better than that." He says. He eyes you as he opens his room door and leads you in.

You walk inside noticing the room hadn't changed since the last time you were in there.

"I have one question for you, I want to hear you answer it with all honesty." He says placing Lucille on the side of the night stand.

"Go ahead."

He looks to you making sure to look into your eyes then down to your lips.

"Who are you?" He asks.

Who am I? Who does he think I am, I'm the same girl he met those months ago on the street. I'm that same girl who knows right from wrong.

"I'm (Y/N)." You answer.

Keeping his eyes down towards you he smile.

"That's exactly what I wanted to hear. You may be working as a Savior, you may do exactly what you're told without asking questions but your that same girl I met on the street singing that damn song all those months ago." He says leaning in towards you.

"I also know something else about you that you can't deny."

You take a deep breath not knowing what he was going to say, the anticipation is killing you.

"You still have the hots for me." He smirks licking his bottom lip.

Fuck, he was right. You thought about him constantly. You did it all for him and wanted to make sure he knew you did.

Not seeing him for so long pissed you off, you fucking hated not seeing him around The Sanctuary.

You couldn't keep you composure any longer. You lean on your tip toes and kiss him with all the furiusness you've had building up inside of you.

You were so angry after finding out about the other women, you were pissed he was already called for. You were furious he wasn't yours and only yours.

You've thought about how you could have reacted better then but your emotions lead you.

Now here you are kissing Negan, getting a second chance from that night.

You make sure to pull him into the kiss and wanting more. You place your hands onto his chest and push him back against the wall. 

 

This is what you should have done all those months ago, make him yours so he could forget about the other girls. Tonight that is exactly how you're going to fix your old mistake.

He eyes you silently wanting to know what you were going to do next.

 "What are you going to do?" He asks licking his bottom lip seductively.

Placing your finger over his lips to silence him. You lick your lips before speaking. "Speak only when you're spoken to." You command moving your finger away from his lips before biting his bottom lip.

Pulling back you point towards the bed. "Take off your clothes and sit on the bed."

"Yes ma'am." He smiles taking off his gloves slowly as he watches you, he kicks off his boots while unzipping his leather jacket and throws it to you. The leather smelling of musk and cigarettes.

He unbuckles his belt, unbuttoning and unzipping his pants. Pulling them down you bite your bottom lip as his hard length stands at attention, then realizing he goes commando.

"Naughty boy." You smirk. Putting on his leather jacket, you let the leather swim on you before grabbing a hold of Lucille.

"The hell you think you're doing?" He asks.

"Did I tell you to speak?" You ask taking a step towards him. "She's in good hands, don't you want to see some girl on girl action?" You smirk.

He quiets down realizing you weren't going to do anything bad with his precious baseball bat.

Pointing Lucille towards him you raise an eyebrow. "Take your fucking shirt off."

Negan licks his lips before pulling his shirt off and throwing it to the ground. Moving to the bed he sits laying his back against the headboard.

You climb onto the bed fully clothed, still wearing his leather jacket and Lucille cluthed in you hand. You stand over him, keeping your eyes on him from below.

"Look what we fucking have here. Negan, naked and vulnerable under my God damn command." Pointing Lucille towards him you lay her gently against his neck and shoulder. Pushing down gently just to have the barbed wire poke his skin.

"Repeat after me." You press a little harder onto his skin. "You're mine." You move to straddle his legs and slap him across the face making sure he gets the point.

"I'm yours." He repeats eyeing you while trying to keep him smile hidden.

"I don't think you get it." You growl grabbing the back of his hair and pulling roughly. "You belong to me." You pull his hair.

"I belong to you." He says without you having to ask.

You smile down to him, dragging Lucille against his skin small lines of blood pushes through his skin.

"Fuck yeah you do." Leaning in you capture your lips with his pulling back to bite his bottom lip.

"Are you done being the female me?" He asks slowly pulling off his jacket from your body.

"You tell me big boy." He throws his jacket to the floor, following with your shirt and bra. He licks a trail down your neck to your left breast. Capturing your nipple into his mouth, he sucks causing you to moan aloud.

 He reaches his arms up and over your shoulders making sure you don't move away from him while he switches to the other nipple.

You pull on his hair keeping his face in place where you want him.

Letting your nipple go with a pop he licks a trail up towards your neck.

Kissing his jawline to his ear you lick your lips.

"I want you Negan." You whisper into his ear before nibbling on his earlobe.

"Are you asking me?" He pulls back with a smile that you want to slap off his face. You move your hands behind his back and scratch up causing him to groan in pleasure.

"I'm telling." You growl.

He lifts you before flipping you onto your back, he looks down to you taking your lips with his while his hands travel down to your pants.

"Kick off those fucking shoes." He demands.

You follow his instruction while he starts pulling your pants and panties down in one swift movement.

He eyes your wet pussy from below, kissing down your neck he widens your legs making room for the width of his shoulders.

He kisses down to your torso stopping to look up to you, his smile appearing knowing he's causing you to feel like you were going to explode.

"Don't you fucking stop." You pant running your fingers through his hair trying to keep yourself composed.

"Beg." He says pulling away slightly not moving any further.

"Please don't stop." You beg.

"Why? What do you want?" He asks his voice sounding deeper.

You feel like you could burst into a ball of flames if he doesn't continue his way down to where you need him most.

"I want you to fucking eat me out, God damn it!" You growl searching your nails against his back.

"You want me to eat that pussy?" He asks touching your pussy lips with the back of his knuckles.

"Fuck, yes!" You moan once his knuckles rubs against your throbbing clit.

He licks his lips before moving further down, keeping his eyes on you. He kisses the inside of your thights, his scruff rubbing perfectly against the soft flesh of your thighs.

Breathing heavily you try to pull him by his hair towards your pussy right where you want him. He chuckles against your thigh before moving to the next one.

"Fucking eat it already, you fucking tease." You groan feeling very impatient.

He lifts his eyes up towards you before moving his head in front of your mound. He blows gently causing you to moan his name.

He smirks before licking your pussy.

Tightening your fingers in his hair you watch as he closes his eyes to devour you like you were his last meal.

"Fuck Negan, eat it baby." You moan loving the way he laps at your cunt making sure to clean up all your juices.

His finger finds your clit increasing the experience to level 100.

"Fuck, keep going." You beg feeling your stomach begin to flutter, the heat pulling down further and further.

The grunts he makes while eating you out pulls you over the edge. You scream pulling his hair with one hand and scratching up his back with the other.

He cleans up the juices before pulling away, his sexy scruff glistening with your wetness.

Crawling up toward you, he kisses you with a fierce passion. The taste of you still lingering on his tongue.

Rubbing his back you move your hand to his lower stomach and gently touch his massive cock.

He was huge, your whole hand can't even wrap around to meet your fingers.

Fuck, were you going to be able to let him all the way inside?

Fuck it, knowing him he'll figure out a way.

"You want this cock baby?" He asks while you slowly pump your hand along his thick shaft.

"You know I fucking do." You whisper in his ear.

He pulls back to kiss you, his arm moving to pin your hand against the bed. While your other hand still works his large member.

"Gonna need you to stop playing with my dick doll, unless you want to wait a little later?" He asks knowing what your answer would be.

Letting him go you bite your lip watching him lift his hips, the tip of his cock rubbing against your aching clit.

 "Gonna fuck this perfect pussy, ruin you for any other God damn mother fucker who isn't me." He growls teasing you with the tip of his cock.

"It's all yours. I don't want anyone else." You moan against his lips.

Negan lowers his cock to your slick opeing, placing his free hand on your him he lift you up; from your hips down are lifted off the bed.

Negan presses his cock to your pussy lips widening to accommodate his girth and length.

"Gonna stuff you till you're full." He says continuing to push into you aching cunt.

His girth stretches you leaving a burning sensation, he pushes further inside until his balls lay flat against your ass.

"Shit doll, didn't think we would ever get to this point." He says with a chuckle.

"Yeah." You pant for breath trying to get used to his large cock. "Me either." You answer licking your lips.

He starts to pull back causing you to moan and clutch at his back.

"Fucking tight doll." He groans. "Shit, fucking squeezing my dick."

He pushes back inside, the tip of his cock hitting something inside causing you to moan in pleasure.

"Fucking hell. Do that again. Please, do it again baby." You beg wrapping your legs around his hips.

"Gonna make you scream." He says leaning back on his legs and making you sit on his lap, taking his cock even deeper.

"Ah." You shout clinging to him once he starts fucking into you with a fierce passion.

The sounds of your connected bodies, his grunting and heavy breathing echo inside his very room.

"You like that don't you, you dirty girl." He grunts pushing deep inside of you.

"Fuck yes."

You both create a rhythm you both like, he pushes inside of you while you fall into his lap. His cock rubs your g-spot making you scream with need.

"Fucking take my cock baby. Take every inch. Take it. Take it!" He slams into you repeatedly leaving you a screaming mess, your orgasm hits you like a train. Your eyes roll to the back while he continues pounding into your throbbing pussy.

"Fucking squeeze me baby. I love how you squeeze me."

He throws you back onto the bed, making sure not to hurt you. Pushing your leg over his left shoulder he cotinues pounding you with the new angle.

 "Gonna make you cum again. Want to feel you squeeze me again. Come on doll." He moans into your ear before pulling back to watch his cock slide in and out of you.

"I can't." You pant trying to catch your breath from the earlier orgasm.

"Yes you fucking can. Cum on my dick baby!"

The sound of his grunting, wet slap of your juices and the bed hitting the wall pulls you into your third orgasm.

"Oh shit." You scream. "Negan, don't stop." You cry feeling your legs begin to shake.

"Fuck yeah doll. Gonna make me cum." He grunts.

"Cum inside me, please cum inside me." You pant pulling his head towards you before kissing him with all you have.

Negan pulls back, moaning he looks into your eyes before looking up and towards the wall before pushing all the way inside of you and shooting his load.

 Negan lays on top of you, breathing heavily his eyes closed. You watch him as he looks down and smiles at you.

"That was fucking amazing doll." He says kissing you sweetly before moving off of you to lay by your side.

"It was, might have been the best I ever had." You explain before climbing out of the bed.

"Where you going?" He asks noticing you bend over to grab your clothes.

"I have to get dressed and go back to work. I'm still a Savior." You smile putting your bra on and slipping into your panties.

"I thought maybe you would like to cuddle." He says sitting up watching you dress.

"I would love to Negan but duty calls." You smile throwing on your shirt and pants.

"Bed is still warm." He offers looking to the other side of the bed where he wants you to return to.

"Maybe another time." You smile putting your shoes on and leaning over to kiss him one last time.

"Doll, don't tell me you're wham bam thanking me and never coming back?"

"I'll come back. Believe me this was not a one time thing." You smile starting to walk to the door.

"Be my wife." He says as you grab onto the door knob.

You smile and shake your head.

"Tempting but no. I like this tainted love we've got going." You blow him a kiss before walking out of the room.

The sound of his laughter from behind the door makes you smile, you know you've got Negan right where you want him.

There was no need to become his wife, what just happened in there was the beginning of many more fun times.

The beautiful evil man would have to wait for you this time.


End file.
